Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 4 Sub.16
Sub.16 HsB-07. Phiên bản cải tiến của máy bay ném bom siêu thanh của Thành Phố Học Viện đã chiến đấu trong Thế Chiến 3 bắn xuyên qua bầu trời trên đầu Baggage City. Để bảo vệ cơ thể khỏi lượng lớn Gsáp lực do tốc độ lớn, người phi công, Rokudou Ryuuichi, gần như bị đóng băng cơ thể. Hắn không dùng ngón tay để điều khiển con tàu khổng lồ và hắn không dùng miệng để liên lạc với đồng minh. Sự phân bố máu trong não, lượng chất được tiết ra, dòng tín hiệu điện từ, và việc theo dõi những vùng hoạt động của bộ não bằng sóng âm là vài phương pháp trực tiếp thu thập thông tin từ não bộ. Độ chính xác của mỗi phương pháp tuy thấp, nhưng điều đó có thể được khắc phục bằng cách sử dụng nhiều phương pháp. Công nghệ này cũng đã bắt đầu sử dụng thí nghiệm trong những cuộc điều tra tình báo và hình sự. “Francisca 3 gọi tất cả các máy bay. Chúng tôi sẽ tấn công sân bay kế tiếp. 1 và 2, các anh lo những cây cầu vượt. Chúng ta cần phải phá hủy mọi con đường dài có thể dùng để phóng máy bay địch." Hàng chục cỗ máy Five Over trông như bọ ngựa cầu nguyện đã được phân tán khắp khu vực, nên Science Guardian phản đối Thành Phố Học Viện không có cơ may chiến thắng. Tuy nhiên, Five Over lại có một điểm yếu. Chúng được tạo ra để nhắm những vật thể trên mặt đất. Chúng có thể bay, nhưng như thế chỉ là để quét những kẻ địch trên mặt đất từ phía trên giống như trực thăng chiến. Chúng không nhắm đến việc được sử dụng để bắn hạ những chiến cơ đa mục đích bay với tốc độ siêu thanh ở trên cao. Rokudou nghe (hay ít nhất là diễn giải theo cách đó) giọng nói của đồng đội. “Thật điên rồ khi để con người thực sự như chúng ta mạo hiểm mạng sống để bảo vệ mấy cái vũ khí không người lái đó. Tôi tưởng những món đồ chơi đó có thể bắn hạ tên lửa không đối đất mà.” “Nếu đặt vũ khí hóa học vào đầu đạn, thì nó vẫn đổ xuống chúng từ bên trên nếu chúng bắn hạ nó. Mà có lẽ chúng ta đang phản ứng thái quá do biết về điểm yếu đó. Đây là lần đầu Science Guardian phản đối Thành Phố Học Viện nhìn thấy Five Over, nên tôi không nghĩ bọn chúng thể đưa ra chiến thuật đó đâu.” Trong khi nói chuyện thông qua suy nghĩ nhanh hơn khả năng dùng tai và miệng, từng người đến mục tiêu chỉ định của họ với tốc độ 7000 Km/h. Họ không "thả" những quả bom mà giống như "đặt" chúng trong không trung hơn. Khoảng 120 quả bom định hướng chính xác được đặt trong những khoảng cách bằng nhau như đèn đường. Khi trọng lực bắt đầu kéo chúng xuống, phần đuôi điều chỉnh đường đi của chúng đưa chúng tới những điểm quan trọng của sân bay với độ chính xác có sai số lỗi không quá 7 mm. Vì cơ thể bị đông cứng, Rokudou không tài nào quay lại được, nhưng hắn có thể kiểm tra sự hủy diệt trên cửa sổ tại góc ý thức của hắn. “Đường băng, đường lăn, và thiết bị radar 1-9 đã bị phá hủy. Tên lửa đất đối không 1-32, pháo phòng không tự động 1-29 và súng phòng không 1-17 đều đã bị phá hủy. Sân bay về cơ bản mất chức năng hoạt động.” “Phù. Khoảng 48 khu vực đường thẳng rộng hơn 13 mét đã bị phá hủy. Tôi sẽ quay lại và phá hủy 52 cái còn lại.” “Tôi đã phát hiện khoảng 5 đường hầm có thể dùng làm đường băng. Tôi sẽ đánh bom lối vào để chặn chúng bằng đống đổ nát.” Kết quả của họ đến đúng như đã định. Máy bay ném bom siêu thanh của Thành Phố Học Viện có thông số kĩ thuật đủ để xông pha nơi tiền tuyến mà không cần chiến cơ nào bảo vệ. Tốc độ và tính cơ động áp đảo của chúng ngăn cản bất cứ cuộc tấn công từ mặt đất hay chiến cơ truy đuổi nào tới gần. Trong nhiệm vụ hiện tại, nguy cơ lớn nhất là rắc rối do bảo dưỡng sai quy cách. Science Guardian phản đối Thành Phố Học Viện kém cỏi đến vậy đấy. Đúng thực là họ có những vũ khí không người lái mượn từ Thành Phố Học Viện. Tuy nhiên, những thứ đó chỉ đơn giản là được mượn mà thôi. Ngoài ra, tốc độ tiến bộ công nghệ trong Thành Phố Học Viện nhanh tới nỗi những món vũ khí đó giờ đã là thứ lỗi thời. Đó là một chiến thắng hoàn hảo. Thực tế không lạc khỏi lí thuyết một chút nào. Những kẻ chiến thắng Thế Chiến 3 sử dụng những món vũ khi mang tên “Hard Science” nghe có vẻ thanh lịch trong cuộc chiến dã man đó. Bọn họ phá vỡ tinh thần của tất cả những ai mong muốn liều lĩnh chống lại lí thuyết đó. Hoặc nó đáng ra phải như vậy. Tuy nhiên… “Cái gì thế này?” Vô số điểm sáng đột nhiên xuất hiện trên radar. Đó không phải là thứ đã được che giấu bằng cách sử dụng hình thức tàng hình nào đó. Rokudou kiểm tra những chiếc máy quay bên dưới máy bay của mình và thấy thứ giống như quả tên lửa lớn bắn lên từ mặt đất. “Không phải…Đó không phải là tên lửa. Hình dạng của nó đang thay đổi sao!?” Thứ đó được bắn xuyên qua bầu trời. Nó không di chuyển kiểu vòng cung nhẹ nhàng như máy bay bình thường. Nó gần giống như tia sét chạy ngang qua. Ngoài ra, khi nó vượt qua mặt bên của một tòa nhà chọc trời, phần đỉnh của tòa nhà không lồ bị cắt đứt theo đường chéo. Trước khi đống đổ nát khổng lồ rơi xuống đất, sự can thiệp chạy qua suy nghĩ của Rokudou Ryuuichi. Sự căng thẳng và sợ hãi cùng cực can thiệp vào kết nối của hắn với chiếc máy bay. Lí do rất đơn giản. Thứ đang bắn thẳng tới chiếc HsB-07 như một tia sét chạy ngang bằng chiếc máy bay đang bẻ góc nhọn ở vận tốc 7000 km/h. “Thật điên rồ! Thứ đó là gì vậy!? Đó không phải là một trong những món vũ khí mà Thành Phố Học Viện cho bọn chúng mượn mà!!” Khi nó tiến lại gần, Rokudou Ryuuichi cuối cùng cũng có thể nhìn thấy chi tiết hình ảnh của vật thể. Nó làm hắn nhớ đến những chiến cơ tàng hình đời đầu được tạo thành bởi tổ hợp bề mặt nhẵn phức tạp. Tuy nhiên, đó chỉ là vì hắn biết nhiều thứ về máy bay. Những người khác có lẽ nhớ đến cây lao có đỉnh được mở rộng hay viên đá quý được cắt tinh xảo hơn. Tuy nhiên, có một thứ mà ai cũng sẽ nhớ đến. Khung dây. Trong thực tế, máy bay thực sự được tạo nên từ tổ hợp nhiều sợi dây. Kẻ địch không chỉ là thứ không thể giải thích được bằng công nghệ "bên ngoài", mà ngay cả Rokudou và kiến thức chuyên môn của hắn từ Thành Phố Học Viện cũng không thể hiểu được thứ hắn đang nhìn thấy. Những từ tiếng Anh bằng ánh sáng cam không tự nhiên xuất hiện quanh nó. “We too love the cutting edge.”Chúng tôi cũng yêu quý sự tiên tiến. Nó không kết thúc tại đó. Dòng thứ nhất biến mất và dòng thứ hai hiện lên. “However, that is not your privilege alone.”Tuy nhiên, đó không phải là đặc quyền của mỗi mình các người. “Chết tiệt! Francisca 1 và 2, tôi cần cắt đuôi kẻ địch. Các anh hãy cắt qua đường đi của tôi và để lại vài quả bom trong không trung đi! Thổi bay nó bằng…!!” Lời nói của Rokudou Ryuuichi ngắt quãng. Hắn nhìn thấy một chuyện trong máy quay. Francisca 1 đã hoàn toàn bị nuốt chửng bởi đống dây biến đổi và đang rơi xuống giữa lòng thành phố trắng. Francisca 2 đã suýt soát tránh bị quấn bởi sợi dây khác, nhưng những sợi dây hẹp đã cắt miếng các cạnh của chiếc máy bay, làm mất khả năng bay của nó. Họ không đời nào biết được, nhưng kẻ địch là món linh cụ được gọi là Lưới Ném của Loki. Tà thần Loki cắt xuyên luật lệ, mê cung, và số phận được tạo ra bởi các vị thần bằng những ý tưởng mới mẻ, phá vỡ điều cấm kị, lối ngụy biện và bản thân hắn đã tạo ra vật giam giữ tự đánh bại khi nghĩ tới thứ chắc chắn sẽ bắt được hắn, kẻ không thể bị bắt bởi bất cứ ai. Một Dvergr thực sự đã sống sót đến thời hiện đại đã tăng thêm hiệu năng cho thứ đó. Chẳng có lí do gì mà một tấm lưới ma thuật đóng lấp ngay cả những lỗ hổng trong lí thuyết và số phận lại sẽ bị đánh bại bởi thứ như tốc độ. Rokudou tuyệt vọng cố gắng thoát thân, nhưng hắn có thể nói chiếc máy bay của hắn đang bị gọt từng chút một. Ngoài ra, những sợi dây đã hạ đồng minh của hắn kia cũng đang tiến đến Francisca. “Francisca 3 gọi AWACS! Hãy gửi Francisca 4-9 với ABL của họ đang tuần tra bên ngoài Baggage City. Hãy dùng laser tên lửa chống tên lửa đạn đạo để xem thử vũ khí bí mật của bọn chúng có thể chơi với ánh sáng không!!” Hắn đưa ra yêu cầu, nhưng họ không làm kịp. Hoặc là chuyển động của máy bay địch như tia sét chiều ngang không thể nhắm trúng được hoặc là đồng minh của Francisca 3 đang cố tìm một vị trí để Francisca 3 không bị vướng vào. Dù lí do là gì, Rokudou Ryuuichi có thể nói vài giây chậm trễ đó thật kinh khủng. “AWACS gọi Francisca 3. Thoát ra đi! Động cơ của anh sắp nổ rồi đấy!!” “Bọn chúng trông có giống quý ông không chứ? Bọn chúng sẽ cắt tôi ra thành từng mảnh, dù và mọi thứ đấy!!” Độ cao của hắn giảm đáng kể. Hắn không còn bay nữa; hắn đang rơi từ từ. Rokudou Ryuuichi thay đổi đáng kể hướng đi của mình. Hắn lao vào khu vực mà những chiếc máy bay dây kì lạ lần đầu xuất hiện. (Cơ sở xử lí rác thải ư? Khoan, có ai đó đang ở trên mái.) Đó là một trong các mục tiêu ưu tiên hàng đầu. Một cô gái có nước da nâu và mái tóc bạch kim đứng trên ống khói khổng lồ. Cô ta đeo kính và không mặc gì ngoài bộ yếm rất kì lạ đối với một khu vực gần Bắc Cực như vậy. Với một nụ cười mập mờ trên khuôn mặt, cô ta nhìn thẳng vào Rokudou Ryuuichi. Cô gái biết máy bay ném bom siêu thanh đang tiến lại gần, nhưng cô ta giơ ngón cái lên và ra hiệu thách đấu. “Con khốn đó. Vậy ra cô ta đến từ Gremlin, mục tiêu ưu tiên hàng đầu của bọn mình!!” Mặc dù máy bay của hắn đang bị bào mòn, hắn vẫn mở van tiết lưu và nhằm thẳng vào mái cơ sở xử lí rác thải. Hắn có thể nhìn thấy tia điện cam trên những chiếc máy quay. Rồi các máy quay bắt đầu bị phá hủy và chúng chỉ hiển thị tĩnh điện xám. Chiếc máy bay ngày càng nhỏ đi như cây bút chì bị gọt nhọn bởi con dao nhỏ, nhưng Rokudou Ryuuichi chỉ tập trung vào mục tiêu của mình. Và… Khi đang đứng trên mái cơ sở xử lí rác thải, Marian Slingeneyer nhét một tay vào yếm và rút ra một công cụ vàng. Đó là một cái kẹp. Món công cụ được dùng để xử lí những lưỡi dao nóng và những thứ như thế khi chúng còn ở trong lò nung. Cái kẹp mà Marian giữ là thứ giống như cái kiềm khổng lồ. Cô nhẹ nhàng xoay quanh hai cái tay cầm như nunchuck trước khi kẹp cái kẹp trước mặt mình. Đầu kẹp đang giữ chặt mảnh nguyên liệu máy bay nhọn chỉ dài khoảng 13 cm. Đó là tất cả những gì còn lại của nỗ lực cuối cùng của Rokudou Ryuuichi. Khi nhìn vào mảnh vỡ làm bông tuyết bốc hơi ngay tức khắc, Marian thì thầm. “Hú hồn. Mình xém tí nữa là nắm lấy nó bằng tay trần, nhưng mình cược là lực ma sát đã làm nóng thứ này đến hơn 1000 độ." Marian đâm đầu kẹp giữ mảnh vỡ vào tuyết chất đống trên mái để nhanh chóng làm lạnh nó. Là một thợ rèn, cô đã quen với hành động này. Sau khi nó được làm nguội đến nhiệt độ bình thường, cô vớ lấy mảnh nhọn thẳng từ cái kẹp. “Vậy ra nó hoạt động như thế. Thẳng thắn thì, nó là một linh cụ hỗ trợ chỉ phong tỏa đường thoát tương tự như việc tạo một hình nhân để tránh làm mục tiêu của lời nguyền, nhưng có vẻ nó có một tác dụng hay ho là theo kịp tốc độ kẻ địch.” Trong thực tế, phá hủy máy bay thì cũng sẽ không tốt hơn gì. Marian đã tập trung vào chiến thuật trên không trước tiên thay vì Five Over trong thành phố vì cô không muốn nhiều Kihara hơn được đưa vào. “Đáp lại sự phản kháng liều lĩnh của ngươi này☆.” Cô nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mặt mảnh nhọn rồi nhét nó vào trong yếm làm đồ kỉ niệm. Cô búng tay và thêm vài Lưới Ném của Loki bắn lên bầu trời từ xung quanh cơ sở xử lí rác thải. Ngay khi Marian đang phấn khích, một chùm sáng rực rỡ lóe lên trên không. Một vũ khí laser không vận đã được bắn ra từ bên ngoài Baggage City và thiêu rụi một cái Lưới Ném của Loki. Chỉ những mảnh tan chảy sáng ánh cam là được để lại đằng sau chùm sáng trắng thuần khiết. “Khốn thật! Chắc chuyện này sẽ không dễ dàng gì rồi!!” Vừa điên cuồng thoát khỏi mái, Marian vừa lệnh cho những Lưới Ném của Loki còn lại tiếp tục tiêu diệt những máy bay khác. Trận chiến hỗn loạn đó phát triển thành một cảnh tượng mà con người không thể sống sót. 'Ghi chú' Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index